RollerCoaster Tycoon Revisited
RollerCoaster Tycoon Revisited (also known as RollerCoaster Tycoon 4 PC) is a fan-made remaster/remake of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Set to be released or start development around the series 20th anniversary. It features all the previous content from Soaked! and Wild!, along with tons of extra stuff as a bonus. Park Management Staff *Animal Keeper *Entertainer **Big Cat **Elephant **Panda **Shark **Clown **Ninja **Samurai **Bear **Gorilla **Jester *Janitor *Mechanic *Park Inspector *Security Guard Rides & Attractions RollerCoasters *Bobsled *Inverted RollerCoaster *Giga RollerCoaster *Mine Train RollerCoaster *RMC RollerCoaster *RoboCoaster *Twister RollerCoaster *Virginia Reel *Wild Mouse RollerCoaster *Wooden RollerCoaster *Wacky Worm *Spinning RollerCoaster *Disco Coaster Kids Rides *Teacups Ride *Flying Saucers *Helter Skelted *Merry-Go-Round *Kiddie Rides (Coin-Op) *Ball Pit *Playground *Playhouse *Airplane Ride *Crazy Bus *Side Show *Puppet Show Thrill Rides *Flying Carpet *Motion Simulator *Octopus *Rotor *Twister *Zipper *IMAX Ridefilm *Paratrooper *Kamikaze *Alpine *Backward Bungee *Bungee Jump *Frisbee *Rainbow *Tagada *Tilt-a-whirl *Pirate Ship *Triple Play *Whirlwind *Whip *VR Ride *Freefall *Viking *Spin Out Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Log Flume *River Rapids *Rowing Boats *Windsurfing *Parasailing *Surfboarding *Wakeboard Gentle Rides & Shows *Beluga Show *Cinema *Concert *Dodgems *Dolphin Show *Ferris Wheel *Museums *Killer Whale Show *Lion Show *Parrot Show *Sea Lion Show *Tiger Show *Trampoline *Arcade *Basketball Shoot *Casino *Darts *Fastest Pitch *Football Toss *Horse Race *Knock Down the Bottles *Laser Tag *Paintball *Remote Control Cars *Ring the Bell *Ring Toss *Rock Climbing Wall *Shooting Gallery *Tic Tac Toe *Whack a Mole *Water Shoot *Ice Hockey *Skateboards *Motocross *Bouncy Castle *Dizzy Dragons *Bowling Alley Transport *Airboat *Chairlift *Camel Transport **Bactrian **Dromedary *Elevator *Elephant Transport **African **Asian *Escalator *Monorial *Paddle Steamer *Safari Transport *Trams *Pony Ride *Double Decker Carriages *Ferry *Omnibus *Rafts *Safari Jeeps *Trolleys Other Rides & Attractions *Go-Kart *Ghost Train *Observation Tower *EMV Ride *Wave Swinger *Tunnel of Love *Wild Animal Area *Motorboat Racing Animals *Aardvark *Alligator **American **Chinese *Anaconda **Green **Yellow *Angelfish **French **King **Queen *Antelope **Bongo **Giant Eland **Greater Kudu **Impala **Indian **Nilgai **Nyala **Roan **Sable **Topi *Arapaima *Arowana **Red **Silver *Armadillo **Brazilian Three-Banded **Giant **Nine-Banded *Baboon **Chacma **Gelada **Guinea **Hamadryas **Olive *Barracuda *Bat **Common Vampire **Jamaican Fruit **Seba's Short-Tailed **Straw-Colored Fruit *Bear **American Black **Eurasian Brown **Grizzly **Himalayan Black **Kodiak **Polar **Sloth **Spectacled **Sun *Bearded Dragon *Beaver **American **Eurasian *Beluga *Binturong *Bison **American **European *Boa **Amazon Tree **Emerald Tree **Jamaican **Puerto Rican **Red-Tailed **Rosy *Budgerigar *Buffalo **Cape **Forest **Water *Bullfrog **American **Pixie *Bustard **Great **Kori *Butterfly **Monarch **Owl **Red Admiral **Zebra *Capybara *Cassowary **Dwarf **Northern **Southern *Catfish **Blue **Channel **Red-Tailed **Ripsaw **Tiger Shovelnose *Chameleon **Jackson's **Panther **Veiled *Caiman **Black **Broad-Snouted **Spectacled *Camel **Bactrian **Dromedary *Cat **Black-Footed **Fishing **Pallas' **Sand *Cattle **Banteng **Domestic **Gaur *Cheetah *Chimpanzee **Common **Pygmy *Clouded Leopard *Clownfish **Occelated **Tomato *Cobra **Egyptian **King **Red Spitting *Cockatoo **Citron-Crested **Moluccan **Palm **Sulfur-Crested *Cockroach **American **Caribbean Giant Cave **Madagascar Hissing *Coyote *Crab **Blue **Blue Land **Caribbean Hermit **Coconut **Giant Hermit **Japanese Spider **Tasmanian King *Crane **Black-Necked **Blue **Gray Crowned **Japanese **Sandhill **Sarus **Siberian **Wattled **Whooping *Crocodile **American **Cuban **Freshwater **Nile **Orinoco **Philippine **Saltwater **Siamese **Slender-Snouted *Deer **Père David's **Eurasian Fallow **Eurasian Red **Sambar **Sika *Dog **African Wild **Bush **New Guinea Singing *Dolphin **Amazon River **Bottlenose **Commerson's **Pacific White-Sided *Eagle **Bald **Golden **Harpy **Steller's Sea *Echidna **Long-Beaked **Short-Beaked *Electric Eel *Elephant **African **Asian *Emu *Flamingo **Caribbean **Chilean **Greater **Lesser *Fossa *Fox **Arctic **Fennec **Gray **Red *Gar **Alligator **Florida *Gazelle **Dama **Grant's **Thomson's *Gecko **Giant Leaf-Tailed **Madagascar Day **New Caledonian Crested **New Caledonian Giant **Tokay *Gharial **Indian **Tomistoma *Gibbon **Siamang **White-Cheeked **White-Handed *Gila Monster *Giraffe **Baringo **Masai **Reticulated *Goat **Domestic **Rocky Mountain *Gorilla **Eastern **Western *Grouper **Giant **Goliath *Hippo **Common **Pygmy *Hog **Giant Forest **Red River *Hogfish *Honeybee *Hornbill **Abyssinian Ground **Great Indian **Rhinoceros **Southern Ground **Wreathed **Wrinkled *Horse **Domestic **Przewslski's *Hyena **Spotted **Striped *Ibex **Alpine **Nubian *Iguana **Blue **Green **Rhinoceros *Jaguar **Rosette **Black *Jellyfish **Comb **Lion's Mane **Moon **Pacific Sea Nettle *Kangaroo **Red **Grey **Tree *Koala *Killer Whale *Koi *Komodo Dragon *Lemur **Black-&-White Ruffed **Red Ruffed **Ring-Tailed *Leopard **Rosette **Black *Lion **African **Asiatic **White *Lionfish *Lizard **Caiman **Chinese Crocodile **Giant Horned **Javan Humphead **Mexican Beaded *Lobster **American **Caribbean Spiny **Slipper *Lorikeet **Rainbow *Macaw **Blue-and-Gold **Great Green **Green-Winged **Hyacinth **Military **Scarlet *Mandrill *Meerkat *Monkey **Allen's Swamp **Black-&-White Colobus **Black-Capped Squirrel **Mexican Spider **Proboscis **Rhesus *Moose *Moray Eel **Green **Honeycomb *Newt **Great Crested **Japanese Fire *Octopus **Common **Giant Pacific *Okapi *Orangutan **Bornean **Sumatran *Oryx **Arabian **East African **Fringe-Eared **Scimitar-Horned **South African *Ostrich **North African **South African *Otter **Asian Small-Clawed **Giant **North American River **Sea *Owl **Barn **Barred **Eurasian Eagle **Great Gray **Great Horned **Milky Eagle **Spectacled *Pacu *Panda **Giant **Red *Parrotfish **Blue **Midnight **Rainbow *Peafowl **Blue **Green *Peccary **Chacoan **Collared *Pelican **American White **Brown **Pink-Backed *Penguin **Adelie **African **Chinstrap **Gentoo **Humboldt **King **Little *Pig **Banded **Bornean Bearded **Domestic **Visayan Warty *Pigeon **Nicobar **Victoria Crowned *Piranha *Platypus *Porcupine **African Crested **North American **Prehensile-Tailed *Porcupinefish *Python **African Rock **Burmese **Green Tree **Reticulated *Quoll **Eastern **Tiger *Raccoon *Rattlesnake **Eastern Diamondback **Sidewinder **Timber *Ray **Bat **Lesser Devil **Manta **Spotted Eagle *Reindeer *Rhea **Greater **Lesser *Rhino **Black **Indian **White *Salamander **Chinese Giant **Japanese Giant *Scorpion **Brown **Emperor *Sea Dragon **Leafy **Weedy *Sea Lion **California **Steller's *Seal **Gray **Harbor **Hawaiian Monk **Northern Elephant **Northern Fur *Shark **Blacktip Reef **Bonnethead **Great Hammerhead **Leopard **Nurse **Sandbar **Sand Tiger **Whale *Sheep **Barbary **Bighorn **Dall **Domestic **Mouflon *Shrimp **Peppermint **Skunk Cleaner *Skink **Blue-Tongued **Prehensile-Tailed **Shingleback *Skunk **Spotted **Striped *Snow Leopard *Spider **Black Widow **Brown Recluse *Spoonbill **African **Roseate **Royal *Starfish **Bat **Chocolate Chip **Crown-of-Thorns **Pink **Purple **Sunflower *Stingray **Bluespotted **Cownose **Occelate River **Southern *Stork **European White **Jabiru **Marabou **Painted **Saddle-Billed *Swan **Black **Black-Necked **Mute *Tamarin **Cotton-Top **Golden Lion **Golden-Headed Lion *Tang **Blue **Regal **Yellow *Tapir **Baird's **Malayan **Mountain **South American *Tarantula **Cobalt Blue **Goliath Bird-Eating **Mexican Red-Knee **Antilles Pink-Toed *Tasmanian Devil *Tiger **Bengal **Malayan **Siberian **Sumatran **White *Toad **American **Giant Marine **Puerto Rican Crested **Surinam *Tortoise **African Spurred **Burmese Brown **Galapagos **Gopher **Radiated *Tree Frog **American **Cuban **Red-Eyed **White-Lipped **White's *Turkey **Domestic **Occelate **Wild *Turtle **Alligator Snapping **Arrau River **Florida Softshell **Green Sea **Loggerhead Sea **Mata-Mata **Pig-Nosed *Virginia Opossum *Vulture **Black **King **Lappet-Faced **Turkey **White-Backed *Wallaby **Parma **Red-Necked **Swamp **Yellow-Footed Rock *Walrus *Warthog *Wildebeest **Black **Blue *Wolf **Arctic **Gray **Red *Wombat **Common **Hairy-Nosed *Wrasse **Bird **Humphead *Yak *Zebra **Grevy's **Hartman's Mountain **Plains Enclosures Animal Houses *Ape House (Chimpanzee, Baboon, Gibbon, Gorilla, Lemur, Mandrill, Monkey, Orangutan) *Aquarium (Angelfish, Arapaima, Arowana, Barracuda, Clownfish, Crab, Electric Eel, Grouper, Hogfish, Jellyfish, Lionfish, Lobster, Moray Eel, Octopus, Pacu, Parrotfish, Penguin, Piranha, Porcupinefish, Ray, Sea Dragon, Shark, Shrimp, Starfish, Stingray, Tang, Turtle, Wrasse) *Australia House (Echidna, Koala, Platypus, Quoll, Tasmanian Devil) *Aviary (Budgerigar, Cockatoo, Eagle, Flamingo, Hornbill, Lorikeet, Macaw, Owl, Peafowl, Pigeon, Swan, Vulture) *Elephant House (Elephant) *Giraffe House (Giraffe) *Invertebrate House (Butterfly, Cockroach, Honeybee, Scorpion, Spider, Tarantula) *Nocturnal House (Bat, Owl, Raccoon, Skunk, Virginia Opossum, Wombat) *Reptile & Amphibian House (Alligator, Anaconda, Bearded Dragon, Boa, Bullfrog, Chameleon, Caiman, Crocodile, Gecko, Gharial, Iguana, Komodo Dragon, Lizard, Newt, Python, Salamander, Skink, Toad, Tortoise, Tree Frog, Turtle) *Petting Zoo (Cattle, Goat, Pig, Sheep) *Small Mammal House (Meerkat, Raccoon, Skunk, Tamarin) Water Slides *Tornado Slide *Bowl Slide *Body Slide *Tube Slide *Mammoth Slide *Extended Slide Shops & Facilities Food *Bakery **Donut **Cookie *Burgers *Cotton Candy *Chicken *French Fries *Hot Dogs *Ice Cream *Pizzeria *Sandwiches *Steakhouse *Toffee Apples *Turkish Delights Drink *Coconut Drinks *Coffee *Soft Drinks Shops *Balloons *Souvenirs Facilitates *ATM *Information *Toilets Scenery Foliage *Acacia Tree *Banyan Tree *Bamboo 1 *Bamboo 2 *Baobab Tree *Bat Topiary *Bulrush *Christmas Palm *Club Topiary *Cone Topiary *Date Palm *Diamond Topiary *Duck Topiary *Giant Fern 1 *Giant Fern 2 *Heart Topiary *Large Cereus *Large Douglas Fir *Large Oak *Large Organ Pipe Cactus *Large Saguaro Cactus *Large Water Lily *Mangrove *Medium Cereus *Medium Douglas Fir *Medium Oak *Medium Organ Pipe Cactus *Medium Saguaro Cactus *Medium Water Lily *Queen Palm *Short Coconut Palm *Short Cube Topiary *Short Cylindrical Topiary *Small Douglas Fir *Small Oak *Small Water Lily *Spade Topiary *Squirrel Topiary *Tall Coconut Palm *Tall Cube Topiary *Tall Cylindrical Topiary *Tumbleweed *Zombie Topiary Fences *Atlantis Fence *Barbed Wire Fence *Chain-Link Fence *Electric Fence *Quick Fence *Scaffolding Fence *Split-Rail Fence *Tribal Fence Path Extras *Recycling Bin *Street Lamp *Trash Bin *Wooden Bench Walls, Roofs & Buildings *Atlantis *Ancient Egypt *Brick *Glass *Prehistoric *Sci-Fi *Spooky Stone Castle *Spooky Wooden Castle Scenery Props *Allosaurus Animatronic *Ankylosaurus Animatronic *Apatosaurus Animatronic *Barrel *Baryonyx Animatronic *Brachiosaurus Animatronic *Bishop Chess Pice *Carnotaurus Animatronic *Ceratosaurus Animatronic *Chess Square *Cupid Fountain *Deinonychus Animatronic *Deinosuchus Animatronic *Dilophosaurus Animatronic *Dimetrodon Animatronic *Dolphin Fountain *Edmontosaurus Animatronic *Elasmosaurus Animatronic *Euoplocephalus Animatronic *Female Statue Fountain *Frog Fountain *Giant Ant Animatronic *Giant Butterfly Animatronic *Giant Grasshopper Animatronic *Giant Mantis Animatronic *Giant Mosquito Animatronic *Giant Scorpion Animatronic *Giant Snail Animatronic *Giant Spider Animatronic *Giant Stag Beetle Animatronic *Giant Wasp Animatronic *Glyptodon Animatronic *Golden Lion Statue *Golf Flag *Gravestone *Ground Sloth Animatronic *Iguanodon Animatronic *King Chess Piece *Knight Chess Piece *Large Termite Mound *Macrauchenia Animatronic *Megaloceros Animatronic *Mud Hut *Oviraptor Animatronic *Pachycephalosaurus Animatronic *Parasaurolophus Animatronic *Pawn Chess Piece *Protoceratops Animatronic *Pteranodon Animatronic *Queen Chess Piece *Quetzalcoatlus Animatronic *Rook Chess Piece *Saber-Toothed Cat Animatronic *Small Termite Mound *Spinosaurus Animatronic *Stegosaurus Animatronic *Stone Lion Statue *Struthiomimus Animatronic *Styracosaurus Animatronic *Teepee *Terror Bird Animatronic *Totem Pole *Treasure Chest *Triceratops Animatronic *Tyrannosaurus Rex Animatronic *Velociraptor Animatronic *Woolly Mammoth Animatronic *Woolly Rhino Animatronic *Zombie Hands *Zombie Left Hand *Zombie Right Hand *Windpump Park Entrance *Atlantis Entrance *Adventure-Themed Entrance (Snakes) *Adventure-Themed Entrance (Wood Fort) *Gates *Main Entrance *Paradise Island Entrance *Prehistoric Entrance *Safari Entrance *Sci-Fi-Themed Entrance *Shark Entrance *Shipwreck Entrance *Spooky-Themed Entrance *Western-Themed Entrance Paths Regular Path *Asphalt *Loose Sand *Smooth Sand *Tarmac Queue Path *Adventure *Atlantis *Paradise Island *Prehistoric *Safari *Sci-Fi *Spooky *Western Terrain Tools Terrain Shaping Raise Terrain *Create Hill *Create Mountain *Create Mesa *Create Ridge Terrain Textures *Bermuda Grass *Bermuda Grass and Mud *Carpet Grass *Carpet Grass and Mud *Cobblestones *Cracked Mud *Ice *Loose Sand *Mud *Smooth Sand *Snow *Snow and Ice *Tarmac Trivia *The alternative title is a clear reference to RollerCoaster Tycoon 4 Mobile. A game which never got a personal computer port. Category:Fan-made Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Amusement Parks Category:Aquariums Category:Zoos Category:Ideas Category:Anniversary Category:Anniversary Editions Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 video games Category:PC games